edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Airi Narumi
'Airi Narumi ' (成海 アイリ, Narumi Airi) is one of the females currently in Akira's Group. She has a close relationship with her brother Kairi Narumi and they are continually seen together. She is also the older of the two of them. Appearance Much like her twin brother, she has neatly combed short black hair. Airi is a relatively petite girl and is of average height. Personality Airi is shown as a soft spoken gentle girl. She and her twin brother are shown as caring and sympathetic figures. She is shown worrying about her fellow classmates and her twin brother often. History Her mother suffered an infertibility upon delivering the two twins and had to take constant medical treatment. Not much else is known about her history, however she attended the same school with the majority of the cast with her brother, Kairi. She and her brother had earned a reputation as espers in the school, for example knowing whether the other was in danger or not. She attended the same class as her brother. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Shirou Mariya helped Airi and her brother Kairi Narumi out with his new job as designer. Miina and Takao Sugimasawere caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Airi was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc When Takashi gathered a group of people for exploration party to explore the area around the camp, she and Kairi wished to join it, but in the end they didn't get picked. Two days later when the Exploration Party returned with a wounded Akira, she and Kairi were seen sitting inside Akira's tent. When he gained consciousness, they were relieved, just like everyone else. Argentavis arc The group found out that an Argentavis arrived outside the camp and held Ryouichi hostage. Airi was terrified when she saw the bird for the first time. The Argentavis headed toward the group and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Maya Miyauchi asked if it's okay a pair of girls. But Airi didn't like the idea if something happened. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. She was stunned while her partner Kairi ran away from the birds. The Argentavises rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Murata, Kako Tsuji, Ken Tanaka, Airi and Shizuka Hatsuse watched helplessly as the Argentavises feast on Akira. Because of Akira's scarifice, Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao was found dead also. Airi and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Airi and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Airi looked scared by the flock. The group started to panic. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. During the trek through the jungle Airi walked ahead of her brother. At night Airi and the other girls listened to Rei Ooguro's tales of guys. Airi was amazed by her story and wondered if Rei is really popular. Rei filled the girls with more lies. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Airi and Kairi agreed on the idea that small islands don't show on world maps. Tadashi read something on the news that people were saved at sea. Airi and Kairi were glad to hear that. Airi and the others were now motivated to reach the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Airi and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Airi, Ai, Kairi, Takashi and Tadashi wondered what's happening up there? The group resumed their course toward the top. Airi and Kairi were seen walking behind Shinji and Takashi. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. Airi and Kairi recognised him from their class. Airi recalled him being someone that always follows people around. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. Airi listened as Kairi told the group about the legend of Fuji mountain. Airi was seen walking behind of Akira and Rion Akagami at the nearly peak of the mountain. At night Tadashi, Airi, Kairi, Kazunari Murayama and Yasunori Yamato were seen exhausted from the climbing. Luckly Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Tooru tended Airi while she was sick. Airi, Sanae Kashiwagi and Mirei Hanamura were lying sick next to each other. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Airi is said to have a strange connection with her brother, Kairi, considering their both twins. It is said that Airi has the ability to sense whether her brother is in danger or not, similarly, it is also said Kairi can tell whether Airi is in danger. Though Kairi has yet to display this, Airi effectively has. Quotes Trivia *She is in the same class as her brother Kairi Narumi and Noriaki Matsuki. *Her mother is mentioned at chapter 102. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group